A Tune For You
by rizahawkeye21
Summary: a MadokaxShido fic. 'Mozart! Hush! Shido might hear you!...' What was Madoka planning? Reviews are lovely!


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Get Backers.**

**A Tune for You**

Shido Fuyuki sat beneath an old tree on the estate of Madoka Otowa with his animal friends. The lion yawned lazily and began to lick his paw, paying no attention to the raven perched on its head. The bunnies gathered close to the lion even though it was a hot day and the mice curled up next to and on top of each other in a pile beside the bunnies.

Shido himself was seen leaning his back against the old tree. He stared out into the distance. His ears perked up like a dog's when he heard barking inside the house. He heard Madoka trying to silence her dog, Mozart.

"Mozart! Hush! Shido might hear you! Besides if you tell him I won't forgive you." Madoka told her dog. A question mark appeared above Shido's head as he heard the dog whine. What was Madoka planning? It couldn't be a good thing.

Finally Mozart bounded out of the house towards Shido with his master trailing behind.

"Wait Mozart! Hold up!" she ran blindly in the direction of the yelps from her dog.

"Shido? Shido!" She called, going no further because she had no idea where she was heading, "I need your help."

He came up along side her and gripped her elbow.

"I'm right here." He whispered to her. She smiled in the direction of his voice.

"Thank you." She blushed slightly at feeling him being so close.

There was silence for sometime. Before Madoka spoke up,

"Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked Shido. He turned to her looking into her glazed over green eyes. He smiled slightly at the girl.

"Sure. Where to?" was Shido's reply.

"Well there's this one place I wanted to go to…" Madoka trailed off.

"Ok. Well let's go." Shido paused a second, "Why are you bringing your violin?"

Madoka blushed lightly. Could he have found out her plan?

"Um, well… you'll see." She stuttered vaguely. This caught Shido's interest. _What is she planning? _He asked himself.

He escorted her down the cobblestone steps of her house to the street sidewalk. Holding her elbow on a bright sunny day, _it seems like we were meant to be or something _– no. Thinking such things was out of the question. He didn't believe in that sort of thing, but, then why did he did have this feeling when he was with her?

Following her directions they ended up in a park with lush green grass and tall shady trees. Shido looked around while Madoka just smiled.

"Where are we?" He asked. She smiled and turned in his direction.

"One of my favorite places," she replied, "a little further I believe. What's up ahead?" She asked him. Shido, as curious as he was, gazed ahead.

"A pond, a stone wall with steps leading up to it-" He was cut off by Madoka.

"Take me to the stone steps please." She asked with a wide smile on her somewhat pale face.

Shido took Madoka's hand and pulled her toward the stone wall. Noticing a muddy area before them, Shido whisked her off her feet and into his arms. She let out a shriek of surprise but blushed as he sat her down daintily on the other side a few feet away.

"Sorry about that." Shido also blushed.

"That's ok." Her cheeks had become a light pink, which Shido thought was cute. He shook his head. Feeling his eyes on her, Madoka tried to go ahead and find the stone steps. There must have been a root or something for she tripped over it and dropped her violin case, nearly falling herself. It was Shido that caught her before she hit the ground.

"Th-thank you." she managed to get out.

"No problem." He told her quietly, "So why are we here?" There was a look of question on his face as he asked her.

Madoka just smiled and answered,

"You'll see." Using her hands, she ran her fingers over the stone before she found the steps. Shido went to follow her.

"No no stay down there." She practically commanded him. Shido's face went buggy.

"But-but…" he began.

"No. Stay there." Shido sighed. He always got sucked into doing something he didn't want to, especially when it was Madoka's orders. It just made him nervous to think what she was planning.

"Ok." He reluctantly responded.

She disappeared up the stairs. When she emerged at the stop she swung around. Shido's eyes went wide when he saw her smiling face and her blue sundress flare out at her knees as the sun caught her body at just the right angle. She looked like an angel.

Sadly the moment was gone and she was standing on the ledge of grass where the dark grey steps led up to. Madoka sat her violin case on the ground that Shido had been so nice as to pick up when she dropped it, and plucked it from its case.

Standing up straight she assembled a playing stance. Her whole face blushed a bright red.

"I wrote this for you and I thought you might like to hear it." she simply stated. By now Shido was standing shocked straight but managed to get out a "Sure."

Placing the bow on the strings she glided it over the cords as she tested the instrument. Madoka rearranged the violin and began to play. It was magnificent. The notes came together to play out a perfect harmony. What struck him was that she had written this for HIM. Not anyone else. He had never heard her play this piece before but he could tell it was her work. The emotion in the piece – was beautiful. _Just like her._ He thought to himself.

Shido smiled as Madoka played. He was glad he found someone like her, someone who was like him; different. Watching her bow slide against the cords, he felt as if everything was right in the world.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: Well hello there! I hope you enjoyed my MadokaxShido fic! I love the couple because they're so cute together! Well please review; that would make me happy.**


End file.
